villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kent Mansley/Gallery
Images of the cowardly government agent Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant. Gallery Mansly arrives at the power station.jpeg|Mansley introducing himself to the power plant's foreman Marv Loach. Mansley seeing the damage at the power station.jpg|Mansley sees the damage at the power station. Mansley discovering the smashed BB gun.jpg|Mansley discovering the smashed BB gun, unaware of who it belongs to. OH MY GOD kent sees his car half destroyed.jpg|Mansley seeing half of his car chopped off by the Iron Giant after making a report at the power station. Mansley tries to show Marv his destroyed car but it's gone.png|Kent tries to show Marv his destroyed car. But Kent's car is gone.jpg|...but his car's already gone. Mansley at city hall.jpg|Mansley talking about his concern at City Hall. Kent at the wreck.jpg|Mansley meeting two elderly engineers after seeing the crash at the train site, leading to ask one of the engineers is there a telephone that he can get to. Encounter with the Hughes.jpg|Mansley asking Annie Hughes for her telephone to make a call. Kent phoning General Rogard aobut his suspicions, to no avail.jpg|Mansley phoning his boss General Rogard about the Giant (to no avail). Kent is Being Mocked.png|Mansley sees an oven mitt while being laughed at by General Rogard as if he thinks it's mocking him before he tells General Rogard that he'll give him evidence. Kent in his car.jpg|Mansley in his car mocking Hogarth's name. Mansley discovering the smashed BB gun belongs to Hogarth.jpg|...until Mansley learns that the BB gun belongs to Hogarth. Mansley returning to give Hogarth his BB gun.jpg|Mansley returns to give the BB gun to Hogarth. Kent roomingwith the Hughes.jpeg|Mansley having rented a room in the Hughes' residence, much to Hogarth's anger. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps com-5370.jpg|Mansley lashing at Hogarth at the Rexall Pharmacy after Hogarth mocks him by asking him what's he talking about. Kent Yelling at hogarth.jpg|"And we are gonna destroy it before it destroys us!" Kent finds the Shut Off Switch.jpeg|Mansley finding the shutoff switch from the power station. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg|Mansley interrogating Hogarth about the location of the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|"WHERE'S THE GIANT?!" The Junkyard! of Course! Food for the metal eater.png|Mansley calmly threatening to have Hogarth removed from Annie's care if he doesn't comply, which Hogarth breaks down and confesses that the Giant is hiding in Dean's junkyard. Kent Mansley's evil grin.jpg|Kent Mansley's evil grin as he spies on Hogarth sleeping in his bedroom after getting ahold of the Giant's location at Dean's junkyard. Mansley's Dismissal.jpg|Mansley being fired by an infuriated Rogard for wasting time and using government money on nothing, much to Hogarth's amusement. Mansley sees the giant in town.jpeg|Mansley seeing the Giant in town while attempting to leave Rockwell after getting fired by Rogard. Mansley points at the Giant to the army.png|Mansley lying to the army, saying that the Giant is attacking Rockwell. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Mansley lying to Rogard by claiming that the Giant killed Hogarth. Mansley takes down the giant.jpeg|Mansley delighted to see the air force taking down the Giant. Mansley panicing.jpg|Mansley and the army being chased by the Giant in it's heavy armed mode. Mansley launches the missle.jpg|"LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!" Mansley flipping out as he foolishly orders the Nautilus to fire the missile onto the Giant after being exposed of his lies. Rogard berates Mansley.jpg|Mansley being berated by a furious Rogard for dooming Rockwell since the missile is locked onto the Iron Giant's current location in town. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpeg|Mansley turns around to see the Giant standing five feet away from him. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpeg|Mansley groans as he realizes his mistake. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8772.jpg|"Screw our country! I WANNA LIVE!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8779.jpg|Mansley riding on a jeep to drive away from Rockwell... The end of Mansley.jpg|...only to be stopped by the Iron Giant. Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Mansley being arrested for his crimes and treachery. Category:Galleries